Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${-4p+(-6p)}$
Answer: Combine the ${p}$ terms: − 4 p + ( − 6 p ) = = ( − 4 − 6 ) p − 10 p { \begin{eqnarray} -4{p} + (-6{p}) &=& (-4 - 6){p} \\ &=& -10{p} \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $-10p$.